


the Forgotten birthday

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Jackie cares a lot about birthdays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day eleven of the Egoshiptober prompt list.Anti forgot his birthday and Jackie insists that they spend time together.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye
Series: October prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 14





	the Forgotten birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan this. It was completely last minute.

“Wait, are you serious?” Jackie asked surprised.

Anti looked annoyed. “Why the hell would I lie about that?”

“But. It's your birthday. How could you forget your birthday?”

“Why the fuck does it matter?” His boyfriend snapped. “It's not like they mean anything. What's the point in remembering?”

But Jackie didn't leave it be. “Doesn't mean anything..? Anti you can't be serious. It's the day you were born. You should celebrate. Or something.”

“Celebrate? Really? It's never been celebrated before why bother starting now.” Jackie opened his mouth to object, but Anti cut him off. “Just leave it already,” he grumbled before walking away.

Jackie heard him shut his room door. He didn't get it. It was understandable not having an elaborate celebration. But to forget. To completely disregard it like it didn't matter. That didn't make sense to him. He could have told him. Especially since they were in a relationship. Jackie would have spent time with him. They could have had dinner together. Gone to a movie. Or just watched one at home. **Something**.

He paced about in the living room as he thought. Jackie felt bad missing it. But what could he do? Anti didn't seem to care but... even that didn't feel right. What should he do to make this okay? Then, suddenly, he got an idea. He gathered all the blankets and pillows he could find that were not in Anti's room then deposited them in the living room. Jackie was going to make a fort.

Finally, after nearly an hour of work it almost done. “What the hell?” Jackie stopped, then stuck his head out of the blanket fort. There stood Anti.

“It's a fort.” Anti stared at him. Jackie crawled out and stepped over to him. Holding out a hand he said, “Come join me.” Anti frowned. Jackie could tell he was suspicious. “Please. Come on, humor me.” Anti huffed. He lifted his hand and Jackie took it and led him inside.

The inside of the fort looked cozy. Jackie's laptop could be seen. “What's the point of this?” Anti questioned.

“We could watch a movie,” Jackie suggested.

“Hey.” Jackie pulled him down to the floor. “Let go.” But Jackie didn't relent. “Jackie.”

“I'm sorry,” Jackie muttered. “We don't have to watch a movie. Just, stay and cuddle up with me.” Anti gave in. Just a little. Jackie pulled a blanket over them. It was quiet for a moment. “I understand you don't care about your birthday.”

“I knew it.”

Jackie continued as if uninterrupted. “But, Anti, I do. We don't have to do anything fancy. I don't do fancy that good anyway. But please, let me do something for you. Let me spend the day with you.” When Anti didn't respond, Jackie spoke up again. “I know we haven't been together that long yet, but I want to know these things.”

Anti sighed and pulled Jackie against him. “Fine. You win. Next year I won't complain if you do something for me.”

“You're smothering me,” Jackie said, his voice muffled against Anti's shirt. He tried to pull away but Anti didn't loosen his grip.

“Good. Then I don't have to worry about next year.”

“H-hey!” Jackie could feel the rumble of Anti's laughter against his chest before Anti loosened his grip on him, lazily draping his arm over him. Jackie pulled back slightly only to rest his forehead against his chest. He knew that starting a relationship with Anti would be difficult. That it would have quite a few rough patches but he was willing to try. And he was happy Anti was trying too.

“Hey. You better not be falling asleep on me. Get off if your gonna do that.”

Never mind. He wasn't trying at all.


End file.
